gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EmpressBluefeather31/Who I picture you all as: (My Version)
Hey guys! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! It seems like everyone has been making pages like these, so I decided I should make one as well!!! (Please no rude or hurtful/argument starting comments please!!! Thanks!!) Anyways, This is a page about what I think your POTCO characters look like or who I picture you all as! If I didn't add you to this please let me know on my talk page or leave a message in the comments! Please DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE unless you are me (Hannah Bluefeather) (Which isn't possible because there is only one me :P) You can edit ONLY with permission from me. Have a nice day guys!!! -Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria (I will add more things later (More pictures, captions, etc.) Who I Picture You All As: *'Squirto:' Because your name sounds like Squirtle :P *'Liz Bane (Spark):' ' ' ' ' *'Richard Venables:' *'Ryan Blademonk (My Hubby :P)' Him now :P *'Hannah Bluefeather (AKA Me :P)' (I have 2 pictures but I don't know which one I am going to use yet, so I am using those too cause they look like me/my pirate :P) (The third pic is from Claire Sagui!! Thanks Clay!!! :D) *'Charles:' *'Blake Stewart:' Your name sounds like Frosted Flakes :P (or rhymes) *'Maxamillion: (The Good Captain)' *'Ishamel Venables:' Your name sounds like Ham and Cheese (and thats one of your nicknames :P) *'Parax:' *'Johnny Goldtimbers:' *'Robert McRoberts:' *'KittyNomsYou: (Cherries aka Cherie)' *'Jeremiah Garland: (Aka Garlic Bread)' *'Albert Spark:' *'William Sharkskull:' *'Keira Kinover:' (One of the Mermaids from the POTC movies :P) *'Zeke: (SokkaZukoAang) and Zuko: (lvl 50) (aka Zhu Zhu Pet :P)' (Your name sounds like the guy from Avatar :P) ( This picture is the same with a guy named Zuko on POTCO) *'DanDanDragon (Ben Squidskull):' *'Amelia (Aka Emily McSteel):' (Another Mermaid from the POTC Movies) *'John Breasly:' *'Sven Daggersteel:' (The guy on the right is Sven.) (The guy on the left is Robert McRoberts.) *'Marie Antionette:' *'Bobby Moon:' *'BoogieMango:' *'Claire Sagui: (Aka Clay :P)' *'Jack Pistol:' *''' Nate Crestbreaker:' *'George Sailward:' *'James Goldtimbers:' *'Matthew Blastshot: (With a pic of Matthew and Johnny Goldtimbers)' '(Johnny Goldtimbers on the left, Matthew Blastshot on the right)' *'Goldvane/Goldwrecker:' *'(Goldwrecker) ' *'(Goldvane)' *'Stormwalker:' *'Samuel Redbeard:' *'Isabella Clemente:' *'DvayJonesRules:' '(Because your name sounds like Davy Jones :P)' *'Mylo Xyloto:' '(Because Coldplay made an album called Mylo Xyloto)' *'Grace Goldtimbers: (Duchess of Anemois) (French and Spanish Version)' *'POTCO itself :P (This is funny :P)' *'Andrew: (Plain Andrew)' ' ' *'Pencil: (with a pic of Andrew and Pencil)' (Because your name reminds me of a pencil :P) '''Richard Luther: (Boogiemango?)' ' ' *'Luckey Handford:' ' ' *'Sir Hawke:' ' ' *'Tyler Crossbones: (WIlliam Seasteel)' ' ' *'William Brawlmartin:' ' ' *'Jason Foulvane:' ' ' *'Jim Logan:' ' ' *'Nults McKagan:' ' ' Basil Brawlmonk: ' ' *'Pears:' ' ' ' ' *'Kate: (KateTheGreat15)' ' ' *'On the left: (Joseph Bluehound) On the right: (Poeman)' ' ' *'Lord Andrew Mallace: (Aka Mallet and Mall)' *'Jack Stormrage: (Lvl 50)' ' ' *'John Warsmythe:' ' ' *'Jack Stormrage: (Lower lvl) ' ' ' *'Cadet:' ' ' *'Jason Blademorgan: ' ' ' *'Bill 24601:' ' ' ' ' *'G-man: (Davy)' ' ' ' ' *'David McMartin Son of Sparrow:' ' ' ' (Because that's what came up when I searched son of sparrow :P)' (Same with the challenged accepted one :P) (Because your profile pic is Donald Duck :P) *'Jarot Decksteel:' ' ' *'Matthew O'Malley:' ' ' *'Lieutenant Nigel: ' ' ' *'Eric The Flammable:' *'Squid: (Alic3 103)' ' ' (Because your name sounds like squid :P) *'FailPwnz: ' *'William Goldsilver:' ' ('because you are crabby sometimes :P) ' ' ' ' *'EITC:' ' ' ('Barrel :D) *'David Yellowfish: ' ' *'Rose:' ' ' *'Roger Gunshot:' ' ' *'Uzi: (Edward Daggerhawk)' ' ' *'Colonel Johnathan Benjamin Winters:' *'Swagner4496:' *'Gavin The Texan: (Jack Daggerstealer)' *'Jeffrey Blasthawk: ' ' ' *'William Shoresmythe:' ' ' *'Gold Craver: (Brandon) ' ' ' *'DarthVaderOfTheGalacticEmpire: ' ' ' *'Samantha Goldshot: ' ' ' *'TinyLittleWheatley: ' ' ' ' ' *'Jack Bluehawk:' ' ' ' ' ' ' *'Vampire Sorceress: ' ' ' ' ' *'Beautiful Blonde: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' *'The Scotsman: ' ' ' *'Peter Coalvane: ' ' ' ' ' *'General Warhawk: ' ' ' *'Grace Redskull: ' ' ' (More will be added soon! Don't forget to request in the comments if I didn't add you to the list yet! :P)